Talk:How Old Holly Came to Be/@comment-26310965-20150510120801/@comment-94.175.152.22-20150511013443
I am hoping that the items mentioned will be seen again, just to help inter-twine the story better. THey might be seen as grave goods, or prizes taken or preserved over the ages. I always though it was likely that the seven, the amyr or some other faction would have likely had some sort of collection of goods they had acquired. It is an ego thing, taking spoils, being hte only one with such rare and valuable items. We know from the Lady of Twilight, that one of the things shaped was a tree. It is possible other tree were similarly altered in their own way. it is probally part of the reason why wood is a common name to learn. I hope other shaped trees still exist, but possibly rare. COuld these trees make seed, or grow new trees? They might have survived the creation war, as everything was destroyed, their roots were preserved underground, allowing them to eventually regrow themselves. They would likely be valuable ingrediants for alchemy, could they be able to grow in the faen realm or similar "folded houses" or do they require true soil to grow in Harvesting trees for wood with out killing/harming for them is great as it does take a long time for tree to grow fully, so this method would be very valuable. It would be more in line with being in touched with nature. In magic there are often the idea of earth magic, tree would be living conduits to such energy. Trees are key in many nature/druidic beliefs. It is one thing to make a magical artifact, but imagine making a living artifact, by keeping the wood in it still living even seperated from the tree. If its source tree still lives, then it has a source of power to draw from. Some trees can live for millenium, and may live for tens or hundreds more, so long as it is left intact. It is believed there might be trees living today older than humanity, some trees located and tested have been shown to be older than human civilisation. Living creatures are harder to name due to complexity. So while cut wood would be easier to name and manipulate, an actual tree would be for harder. So items made from from living wood, could gain some protection from naming, as to name it they would have to name the tree it came from as well. I bet the loeclos box and the thrice locked chest are made of living wood. THe third lock on the chest is unseen, as it is the wood it self, it can seal and unseal it self as commanded, so the lid can take shap and open, so no hinges or seem needed, only created by the chest when needed. Staffs. walking sticks and pole armed weapons are scattered through out mythology and folklore. Taborlin the great had a staff, which i suspect he used to carry his naming rings as it was said to hold much of his power.